Long Ride
by jibber59
Summary: Just once, Vin thought, we are going to get to where we're going without anything going wrong. Even Ezra would say the odds are that it has to happen sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

_Just once_ , Vin thought, _we are going to get to where we're going without anything going wrong_. _Even Ezra would say the odds are that it has to happen sooner or later_. As the gambler's name crossed his mind, he looked down from his vantage point in the rocks to see if he could spot the man. It took him a moment, but from his angle he could catch just a glimpse of the trademark red coat behind another cluster of rocks. He shifted a few feet over and could see Ezra was tending to JD. He couldn't see how badly hurt their young comrade was, but Ezra looked calm, so he tried not to worry. Tried not to think about the fact Ezra tended to always look calm, regardless of the situation. In fact, the worse things were, the more relaxed Ezra appeared. Just one of the many contradictions that kept folks guessing about him.

Vin brought his attention back to the more pressing concern. It looked to him that only one of the group that had ambushed them was left. The others had hightailed it out of there when the trio turned out to be far more difficult target than anticipated. He could understand the miscalculation. One fancy dressed rider, a greenhorn in a bowler and a long-haired drifter did not appear to be much of a challenge for six well armed outlaws to take on. They weren't the first to learn that judging this book by its cover was a critical error. Now, one lay dead, four had bolted for freedom, and the last man was pinned down.

Their own success hadn't come without a cost though. JD had been shot scrambling for cover. Ezra had shouted over to assure Vin it wasn't serious, but he'd feel better about that when he could see for himself. And Ezra was shooting left-handed. That likely meant he'd hurt that damn shoulder of his again. Probably trying to prevent the other unfortunate result of the ambush.

All three of them had been off their horses at the time it happened. The gunfire caused the animals to bolt. Ezra, being closest, had lunged to grab the reins but was just a split second to late to get a firm enough grip. The resulting fall had likely caused the current problem with his arm, and the jolt as the reins were pulled from him wouldn't have helped. Probably didn't do his hand much good either. At least he hadn't been dragged.

Vin grew tired of waiting for the remaining attacker to make a move. "You don't think you can a get away from this do you? Your friends took your horse, and it's three against one here. Throw your gun down."

A shot ricocheted above his head as a response. In the next instant he heard another shot from below as Ezra took aim. The outlaw's body tumbled from his hiding spot.

"Nice shooting Pard." Vin stood and began his dissent. "How's JD?"

"I have no doubt he is less than comfortable, but his injury does not appear to be – watch the rock!" His warning came too late as Vin placed a foot on an unsupported outcropping. The rock slid from its position and with nothing to grab onto, Vin tumbled headfirst to the ground with alarming speed.

"Damn. Vin? Vin can you hear me?"

Ezra was at his side in an instant, immensely relieved to hear the moans and cursing.

"Stay still Mr. Tanner. You may be more severely injured than you feel at this instant."

"Given how I feel, I hope you're wrong." He reached a hand to the back of his head and winced, pulling it back quickly. It was sticky with blood. "Well, that can't be good." He looked at Ezra for confirmation before passing out.

"Ez, what happened? Is Vin okay?"

"Stay where you are Mr. Dunne. I can only handle one crisis at a time." Ezra favoured the young man with a stern glare as he passed by him to retrieve a canteen. His glare lacked the intensity of those offered on a regular basis by Chris Larabee, but while he couldn't match their leader, he did a passably decent imitation.

"He hurt bad?"

"I don't believe so. No worse than you claim to be. More shaken up than anything." _I hope_ , he added silently.

He spent much of the next 30 minutes tending to injuries. He finished wrapping the deep graze JD had suffered. The fact the bullet had passed through was both a blessing and curse. At least he didn't have to try to dig the damned thing out, but it did leave a long open wound along the young man's side. He wrapped it as tightly as he could, hoping the pressure would be enough to stem any further blood loss. A cursory examination suggested Vin didn't appear to have done any damage beyond the head injury, which was worrisome enough. The fact the sharpshooter remained unconscious was being to cause more than a little anxiety for Ezra. Not that he had the faintest clue as to what he could do about the situation.

The only time he left his colleagues was to quickly confirm that the two outlaws who failed to flee were, in fact, both dead. He looked around the area quickly to both ensure there were no others, and to scan the horizon for any sign of the runaway horses. His instincts were telling him that the bastards who had attacked them may well have corralled the animals and taken them as consolation for the failure. Even if that wasn't the case, this area contained a myriad of canyons and crevices where the animals may have sought refuge. He looked at his wounded companions and sighed to himself, knowing he was going to have to find some transportation.

Another soft moan from Vin, immediately followed by a much louder one had him back at the sharpshooter's side.

"Lay still. You likely have, at the very least, a concussion."

"Think you're right. Either that, or there are three of you."

"Still the one and only."

"How's JD?"

"I'm fine Vin, but Ezra keeps ordering me not to move. He's bigger pain in the ass than either Nathan or Buck, and bossier than Chris."

"If you have a desire to move and reopen that wound I have taken such care to dress, please feel free to do so. However, I strictly for bid you from coming back in the afterlife to haunt me. I gave you fair warning." He winked at Vin to try to reassure him that the injury really wasn't that critical, but the sharpshooter's vision was too blurry to register it. Still, he knew Ezra wouldn't joke if it was bad, so he relaxed a bit.

"You see any sign of the horses?"

"Not yet, but I intend to resolve at least part of the problem right now." Ezra headed toward a tall grouping of boulders and began climbing.

"Careful Ezra. We can't afford to get anyone else hurt."

"I am aware of that Mr. Tanner and assure you I am taking every precaution." He decided it was best not to let on that his arm was far from fully functional at this point. He should've known better than to make the effort.

"You put your arm out again Ezra. You gotta be real careful."

"I will be fine Mr. Tanner. You worry too much."

"And you not enough." Vin rested his head back on the ground, exhausted by the simple exchange. He tried to follow Ezra's progress, but the light was far too bright. "You holler if you get into trouble."

 _Yes,_ Ezra thought, _because you both are so capable of coming to my aid right now_. He stood straight as he reached the goal of his climb and scanned the horizon again. A quick count told him there were at least six spots the horses could have gone for shelter. And likely more within those trails.

"You gonna try hollering for them?" JD shouted up.

"Nothing so uncouth. A gentleman does not 'holler'." His two colleagues were surprised to hear the whistling start. It took only a few notes for Vin to recognize the tune and he couldn't help but grin.

"Dixie? You trained Chaucer to come when you whistle Dixie?"

"It has been a most effective siren in the past." Ezra started to whistle again but got only a few notes out before stopping. "And once again, it remains effective." He made a note of the spot his horse had emerged from, hoping he would find the others had taken refuge there as well. By the time he cautiously climbed down, Chaucer was almost at their side.

"Don't believe it Ezra." Vin chuckled, regretting it when his head throbbed at the movement.

"That horse is better behaved than you are." JD added.

"Not necessarily. For all you know, I too might respond when the appropriate tune is performed."

Vin pictured their leader trying to summon Ezra in that fashion. "I'll be sure to mention that to Chris. I'm guessing he'll want to give it a try."

The glared response was lost on Vin. "If you two will be alright on your own for a short period, I am going to try to locate your horses."

"I should do that Ezra. No offense, but I think I'm a better tracker." Vin sat up, and immediately leaned over, emptying his stomach.

"No offense taken, and if you were capable I would gladly have you take the task. However, in light of that demonstration, I think it is best that you remain here."

"Think you may be right about that." he replied, weakly flopping back to the ground.

Ezra took several minutes making certain that both men had what they would need, especially water, before mounting Chaucer. Neither seem to be aware of the difficulty he had using his right arm or hand, and he was guiltily grateful that they were too occupied by their own misfortunes to notice.

"I shall return as quickly as possible." He got only mumbled replies, so hurried on his quest. Unfortunately, Milagro and Peso were not where he had hoped to find them, nor could he find any signs of where they might have headed. The ground was rock solid and there were no obvious trails. He could not deny that Vin had been fully accurate in his earlier comment. Ezra had many and varied skill sets, but tracking was not among them. He checked the nearest locations, but after striking out his searches he decided this was too much of a waste of time. Calling to them was his last resort and proved to be a futile waste of time and energy. Dejected, he returned to the others, hoping against all rationale that the animals had returned on their own.

The site was as he had left it, only far too quiet for his liking. He checked on JD first and found the young man sleeping fitfully. A quick look confirmed there was no new bleeding and no indication a fever starting. JD did awake in confusion at the contact, but quickly faded again after a few reassuring words.

Vin was in much the same state, but in this case, Ezra made a deliberate effort to wake him. He wasn't really sure why, since there was nothing he could do to alleviate any symptoms, but Nathan always insisted too much sleep was not recommended when a concussion was involved. Of course, Ezra thought, that could just be Nathan's own way of subtly torturing him.

Vin finally woke up enough to be able to carry on a conversation. "You have any luck?"

"Yes, all bad. Do you think you would be capable of riding?"

"I thought you said…"

"On Chaucer. You and Mr. Dunne can ride Chaucer. He is more than capable of handling your combined weight."

"You planning on growing wings to fly?"

"To my knowledge, only the angels have wings. As I do not keep company with them. I shall walk alongside."

"You can't do that all the way back home."

"It is the closest destination where we can be certain to find the medical attention you and Mr. Dunne require." Vin started to shake his head but stopped himself. "Ezra, with you walking it'll take us at least a day and a half, hell, closer to two, to get there."

"I am aware of the distance. Discussing it will not change the fact."

"You're crazy."

"You are not the first to make that observation."

"No, but I could be the last. It won't work Ezra. You ride home and get us some horses and some help."

"Or to Dawson Mills. It's closer." JD had been listening and agreed with Vin.

"Only marginally so Mr. Dunne. And there is no guarantee I will find any assistance."

"Then just go ahead home."

"I will not leave you here, injured, to fend for yourselves. There is insufficient water and neither of you would be of much impact if trouble arose."

"What kind of trouble could we get into out here?" JD shrank back at the look he got from Ezra. "Oh, yeah. Well, that couldn't happen again. I mean what are the odds?"

"In our case, easily even money. I am not leaving you. Mr. Larabee will skin me alive if further harm befalls you and that will be a veritable walk in the park when compared to the retribution Mr. Wilmington will devise."

"Ezra –"

"We are, to quote Mr. Larabee, burning daylight gentlemen. We shall be able to get a couple of hours of travel time in before it becomes too dark to travel safely. Mr. Tanner, do you believe you can remain awake in the saddle?"

He sighed, surrendering to the tenaciousness of the gambler. "Probably. I should ride behind JD so as I can lean my head on his shoulder if I need to. That OK with you kid?"

"Should work. But I can walk part of the time Ezra." JD slowly stood and would have toppled over had Ezra not leapt to grab him. He grunted softly at the stress the action put on his arm.

"Ezra?"

"I am fine Mr. Dunne. A minute twinge."

"Hurt your shoulder, didn't you?"

"Mr. Jackson has demonstrated to me how I can reset it for myself if required. I am endeavoring to avoid subjecting myself to the process."

"Going to hurt more if you let it go."

"I shall act as needed, when needed. Now, Mr. Dunne, let us get you on to Chaucer. I can give you a boost."

"You help me stay steady and I can mount from the rocks over there. We ain't gonna let you lift us Ezra."

It took close to 15 minutes to get both of them ready. Chaucer did not look pleased but remained the perfect gentleman he had been trained to be. Ezra gathered the few supplies he had then took Chaucer's reins. "All right _mon ami_. I know this is far from what you are used to, but I shall be forever in your debt if you ensure these gentlemen a safe and steady ride home." Chaucer nuzzled gently at his neck as Ezra gave him a final few treats he had with him. He looked over to where the two would-be thieves lay dead.

"It feels very discourteous to abandon these men, but I fail to see a viable option."

"I wouldn't worry about it Ezra. They'd have no trouble leaving us for the buzzards." JD replied.

"Yes, but we are supposed to be better than they are. I am failing to demonstrate that." He walked over to them, quickly going through their pockets. Finding nothing to aid him in identifying them, he took a long look at the faces, determined to search the wanted posters to find who they were to allow him to notify their families.

Vin smiled sadly. "No question Ezra. You are a better man than they could hope to be."

He shrugged his reply, feeling the pain radiate down his arm as he did. He was relieved that no one noticed, or at least commented. With one final look around the spot, Ezra took Chaucer's reins, indicating it was time for the trip to begin.

 _TBC_

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	2. Chapter 2

_Their travels were slow, but at least the terrain was welcoming. Fairly level ground made the walking easier and allowed Chaucer to provide a smooth ride for the injured men. Ezra kept his eyes peeled for any signs of water to keep the canteens full, along with anything that might be edible. He had some success, but not nearly as much as they would need. Likewise, he failed to spot any game, so hopes of a decent dinner were fading as well._

 _They travelled a couple of hours before locating a spot that would allow a proper break. A small creek ran down from the low foot hills near by, providing a cool, fresh water source for them. Looking around, Ezra was certain that even he would be able to track at least a rabbit for dinner in the area._

 _Both men insisted they could dismount on their own and did so with a minimum of discomfort, although Vin appeared fairly green around the edges and JD was paler than he should be. Chaucer needed no encouragement to find water and shade, making his way to the small stream as Ezra followed him there. He refilled the canteens and soaked some cloths and bandages he had made by tearing one of his shirts. He placed one cloth on the back of Vin's neck, and got a grateful sigh of relief as thanks._

 _"_ _That feels good." Vin slowly lifted his head and reached out for the canteen Ezra held. "At least there's only two of you looking at me. Going to miss the third Ezra."_

 _JD was given a sip of water from his own canteen and was equally grateful, though a bit puzzled._

 _"_ _Don't you have a canteen Ezra?"_

 _"_ _There are only two, but don't concern yourself. I drank most heartily at the source and can go back for seconds quite easily. You both need to rest. I have some limited food supplies here and must concede that my hunting skills on a par with my tracking ability. But I shall see what I can find for dinner."_

 _Vin stopped him before he could get started. "Don't waste time looking for game. We made enough noise coming in, everything will have gone to ground by this time."_

 _"_ _Ez, you need to rest some too. You're the one doing all the walking."_

 _"_ _Chaucer is carrying the burden. I am merely taking a long stroll." He set about digging through his saddlebags in search of anything that might be edible. The choice was sadly limited. Aside from some jerky and a few hard candies he had little to offer. He slowly searched the area around their makeshift camp, hoping to find some kind of roots or berries. He gathered what he could, most of which was barely recognizable to him, and headed back to Vin. "Mr. Tanner, if you are feeling up to it could you examine my finds and determine if any of it is safe for us to use?"_

 _Vin sat up slowly and shaded his eyes against the glare. "Nothing that will kill us." He determined after a minute. "But these –" he added pointing at a white leafed root, "are bitter as all get out. They're real good for you, but only if you can get past the taste. You don't want to be eating those unless you're really desperate, and we ain't there yet."_

 _"_ _Thank you for the warning." Ezra divided the approved bounty into two bundles and added a strip of jerky to each._

 _"_ _It is hardly gourmet fare, but it will have to suffice."_

 _"_ _You have to eat too Ezra."_

 _"_ _Have no fear Mr. Tanner. I shall eat as soon as I am certain you two can handle what I have given you."_

 _"_ _He just wants to make sure this doesn't kill us." JD said, grinning at Ezra._

 _"_ _You have seen through my nefarious plot. Please. Eat. I will not go hungry." He stood and moved back to the stream, watching Chaucer graze at the patches of tall grass nearby. There was so little of the jerky left, and the injured man would need to keep their strength up. Ezra slid his strip of meat back into the pack and settled for munching on the bitter root._

 _JD looked up in concern, and more than a little disbelief, as he watched Ezra headed over towards the trees and begin climbing the tallest one._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing?" The question got Vin's attention as well._

 _"_ _Have you gone loco Ezra? You're gonna kill yourself."_

 _"_ _I have taken refuge in a great many trees from willows to oaks over the years. The higher the climb, the safer the concealment. At this moment, I am attempting to determine how far we have to voyage before our next possible resting stop. If you gentlemen are up to it, I think we can get at least another hour or two of travel in before stopping for the night."_

 _"_ _We're good Ezra. You're the one doing all the work."_

 _"_ _Excellent. We shall forge ahead." He shimmied his way down with an agility that astounded the others._

 _"_ _You climb like a cat." Vin smiled. "You've been keeping secrets from us."_

 _"_ _Always."_

 _He didn't let on there were a few more secrets that were far more relevant at the moment. Aside from the severe shortage of supplies, and the state of his own health, he now had another concern on his mind. From the tree top he could spot smoke from a campfire in the distance. It was a fair piece off, and in the opposite direction of their travels, but it raised his awareness of the fact they may not be as alone out there as assumed. His instinct told him it was the surviving quartet from their attackers, although he had no basis for the belief. It could just as easily be homesteaders or trail hands, or a hunting party. There was a temptation to ride to them, in the hopes they could be of help to the others. But their current vulnerability scared him off. They were easy targets now, and he would not be the one to lead them into any further trouble._

 _"_ _Well then gentlemen – time to be on our way." As much as they hated to do it, both Vin and JD needed to turn to Ezra for assistance in mounting up again. He didn't let on that it was any problem, but when Vin gripped onto his hand he couldn't hide the grimace._

 _"_ _What did you do to yourself Ezra? Cut it on the tree?"_

 _"_ _No, it is just a minor abrasion." He pulled his hand back but found Vin was surprisingly fast for a man in his condition._

 _"_ _Shit Ezra. You ripped half the skin off your palm. You didn't do that climbing." Ezra didn't reply. "The reins. When you tried to grab for the horses. Damn Ezra, that's gotta burn bad."_

 _"_ _It really is hardly noticeable, I assure you."_

 _"_ _Bullshit." JD replied. "Even I can tell that's gotta be miserable. At least you should wrap it up Ezra. Keep it clean."_

 _Ezra sighed softly. "I tried. It did not stay in place."_

 _"_ _You got more cloth?"_

 _Ezra reached into his saddle bag. "Really Mr. Tanner this isn't necessary. I am supposed to be caring for you both."_

 _"_ _Which you can't do if you get sick from infection. Go clean up the hand and soak this. I'll wrap it up for you." Ezra didn't move. "Don't make me climb down from here Ezra. Won't do either one of us much good."_

 _Ezra dipped his hand into the water downstream from where they waited. The cool sensation felt heavenly on his raw flesh, but he didn't want them to see how welcome the relief was. After a few minutes he returned and allowed Vin to wrap the hand._

 _"_ _Tell me something Ezra. Did you eat anything?"_

 _"_ _Yes, of course. I told you I would."_

 _"_ _And drink?"_

 _"_ _Also more than my share. And the canteens have been refilled, so I believe we are ready to depart."_

 _"_ _I meant what I said Ezra. You can't help us if you get sick."_

 _"_ _I am aware of my responsibility and obligation Mr. Tanner. I have no intention of letting anyone down."_

 _"_ _Just remember the obligation you have to yourself." JD added as they started out._

 _Conversation waned quickly as they move forward. Vin found himself nodding off several times, catching himself as his head dropped to JD's shoulder. Likewise, JD counted on Vin to hold him up as he leaned against his human back rest._

 _Other than the occasional words of encouragement to Chaucer, Ezra remained unnaturally quiet. He couldn't fight the sigh of relief as they neared the grove he had spotted from their last stop. He looked up, expecting comment from the others and realized they were far too tired to have noticed his reaction. Their exhaustion made it that much more difficult to get them down and settled properly, but both were eventually dozing under the blanket Ezra had unfurled from his backpack. Chaucer was again grazing quietly and quenching his thirst._

 _Ezra took advantage of the opportunity to lean back against the tree for a moment. He could still keep an eye on the others from there, and it had a good position to see anyone approaching camp. He knew he should start a fire as the warmth bled away with the setting of the sun. He worried briefly that it would serve as a beacon if they were in fact being watched or followed but decided anyone who might want to attack them would be aware of their presence, and their comparative defencelessness anyway. Still, the act of gathering the wood and setting about the task seemed like far too much of an effort right now. A few minutes rest, and he'd see to it._

 _He had no idea how much time had passed when his eyes flew open at a sound. He fought of the surge of panic that told him they were being attacked. A second later he heard the low moan again. It was almost too dark to see anything, the sun long since gone. The half-moon cast just enough light to see the outlines of his environment after giving his eyes a chance to adjust. He looked around again and made his way over to the others._

 _JD was snoring softly, seemingly comfortable. Ezra could feel no fever or sense any other problem there. Vin, on the other hand, had curled onto his side, drawing himself up tightly._

 _"_ _Mr. Tanner, is there anything I can do?"_

 _"_ _No. Not a damn thing. Just feeling sick from the headache is all. It'll pass. Go back to sleep."_

 _"_ _Do you want more water? I could build a fire and warm it for you." Damn it. He should've already had the fire going._

 _"_ _No Ezra, it's fine. It's just – it's just I feel crappy is all."_

 _Ezra sat on the ground beside him, sliding close. He reached out with his good arm and slowly began gently rubbing soothing circles on Vin's back._

 _"_ _What the hell?"_

 _"_ _Relax Vin. You're tight from riding like you were today and being sick doesn't help. This will help to ease all of that. You might be interested to know that this is a technique taught to me by a lovely young woman from Tallahassee. I can assure you the process would be far more pleasurable were she here to demonstrate, but I believe I can at least offer some of the benefits to you. Mind you, not all of them."_

 _Vin felt he should be objecting, but the soothing sensations were remarkably effective. "Damn Ezra. You let folks know how good you are at this, you could find yourself with the new source of income."_

 _"_ _Thank you, but I shall remain faithful to the gambling table. For activities such as these, I far prefer to be on the receiving end." Vin mumbled an incoherent response, and Ezra grinned as he quietly continued his ministrations. He was rewarded several minutes later with a soft snort, followed by steady snoring. He carefully moved away, standing to carefully stretch._

 _The night air was doing nothing to help his own aches. There was no point in trying to build a fire now, as it was too dark to gather the needed supplies. He settled back again against his tree, pulling his jacket tightly around him, both for warmth and to secure his arm in place, and gently massaging the aching calf and thigh muscles._

 _He was up at first light, a genuinely novel experience. Chaucer had already returned to his grazing, while Ezra went in search of sustenance for the human members of the team. Once again, he collected a number of samplings from the area. Some he knew from the previous day, but a few were unfamiliar. He set them aside to have Vin review them, then set about on a second pass gathering extras for their travels._

 _The sun was quickly warming the chill out of the air. It was going to be hot. Tortuously so if they couldn't find sheltered spots to rest. He had again scouted the area head from the vantage point offered by one of the taller trees. The ride would not be nearly as favourable today. The terrain was much less accommodating, with fewer areas immediately ahead for resting and replenishing the supplies. It would be harder on everyone, including Chaucer. He was going to have to give some thought to ways of lessening the burden._

 _As he mulled over a plan for the excursion, Ezra refreshed the canteens, looking at them with an analytical eye. This was not going to be enough water given the distances the would be traveling before finding more. He pulled down the saddlebags and began examining the contents, searching for anything that might be adapted to being used as a container._

 _The first thing his hand hit was this flask. He'd known since yesterday this was going to happen, but that didn't make it any easier. He slowly unscrewed the cap. The temptation to raise it to his lips and drain it was almost too strong to pass. It wasn't quite full, he had used some clean JDs wound, but there was a good amount left. He began slowly pouring it onto the ground before coming to his senses. He soaked another shirt with most of the remainder and crammed it back into his travel bag. It might be needed along the way if the wound got infected. He took the small amount left and poured it onto his own bandage, cursing softly when the liquid soaked through to the skin. He looked over, hoping his action had not awakened the others. He was mortified to see JD was watching him._

 _"_ _Hand is still bad ain't it?"_

 _"_ _It is nothing to concern yourself with."_

 _"_ _You're using your good whiskey on you instead of in you; that means something's wrong."_

 _"_ _I have done all I can, all anyone can out here Mr. Dunne. There is nothing to began to by discussing the matter."_

 _"_ _You need to take it easy today Ezra." Vin spoke without moving. "You need to ride some."_

 _"_ _Chaucer cannot carry all three of us. In the heat we will be seeing today, he should not be carrying even two."_

 _"_ _Fine. Then I'll walk part of the time."_

 _"_ _Excellent idea Mr. Tanner. Why don't you start by standing and coming over here to get your breakfast?"_

 _Vin stood slowly and took a moment to refocus his eyes. He took three steps and began listing strongly to the left. Only Ezra's surge forward kept him from falling._

 _"_ _Yes, by all means, you should be blazing the trail for us."_

 _"_ _Then we all rest up. Travel only in the early morning or late in the day."_

 _"_ _That won't work. You are not getting any better, and although Mr. Dunne has failed to share his condition with us, I am fully aware of the fact that his wound continues to bleed slowly. It is not threatening at this point, but I do not intend to be the individual responsible for delaying the placement of his care, and yours, into Mr. Jackson's far more capable hands." He could see the objections the other two he could see from their faces the other two were about to object. "I promise you, I shall not overextend myself in any way. When have you ever known me to for goal forego every bit of comfort and ease I can find? Whatever makes you think I would abandon that practice now?"_

 _"_ _No lying to us Ezra. You gotta promise to slow down when you need to. Because I don't intend to be the reason anything happens to you either. Understand?"_

 _"_ _Yes Mr. Dunne, I understand. And I deeply appreciate it."_

tbc

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra hoped the anxiety he was feeling was not evident in his voice. "Mr .Tanner, you assured me he would be awake and prepared for your portion of the journey. Now is not the time to start lying to me. Mr. Tanner, wake up." He shook Vin lightly. "Please Vin, wake up."

"So that's all it took for you to start calling me by name?" Vin's slurred out softly.

"Yes, scaring me half to death has been known to have that effect on my propriety."

"Sorry Ez. Guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought."

"I think it is reasonable to assume none of us is exactly at our prime performance level at this point. Are you ready to mount up?"

"Is Chaucer ready? He needs some time to cool down?"

"He had some time to recover before I woke you." Ezra saw no reason to let Vin know he'd walked Chaucer back. It would only anger the man, and that serve no purpose.

"What about you? You need a break?"

"No."

"No. Really? When do you get to recover? When do you get to rest?"

"I shall rest when I'm d-"

"Dead? Because that's where you're headed."

"Done. When I am done. When you are both safely returned, I will rest. I will thank you not to raise the issue again, as the answer will not change. Now, do you need assistance, or can you mount on your own?"

Vin glared but didn't answer. He swung himself into the saddle, fighting the wave of dizziness that resulted from the rapid move. He leaned forward to keep his balance, and Ezra smirked slightly.

"Yes. As I suspected." They travelled in silence, Ezra out of respect for Vin's headache and Vin to avoid starting another fight.

Their arrival at the camp was greeted by a more spirited looking JD. "You two look pretty done in." He sat up slowly and smile at them. Ezra didn't buy the act for a moment but said nothing. He reached up to help Vin dismount and got a snarled "No" as his response.

"Take it easy Vin – he's just trying to help you."

"He's trying to kill himself, and I don't aim to help him."

"What are you –"

"Look at him kid. He can hardly lift his feet, he never moves his arm less he's helping you or me, and I would bet next weeks pay he hasn't eaten anything today."

Ezra allowed a mercenary smile to cross his lips. "In that case, you owe me your next pay Mr. Tanner. I have in fact enjoyed two dining experiences today."

"You been eating some jerky?" Vin asked not hiding the doubt in his voice.

"You did not specify the nature of the meal."

"Shit. You've been eating those roots, haven't you?"

Ezra fought hard to keep the smile on his face, but he was getting tired of performing to keep the others from seeing just how frustrated and fatigued he was. "You are the one who informed me of their value."

JD cut in on the conversation, concerned to see the men fighting. "Guys, this is not the time to start up on each other. Ezra, just eat some jerky and Vin will stop picking on you. Right Vin?"

The answering glare was accompanied by a small nod. "You eat, and I'll back off."

"I would be happy to accommodate your request, save for one minor issue."

Vin sighed. "We're out of jerky – aren't we. Did you have any of it Ezra?" The silence spoke volumes. "Do I have to tell you again that you can't help us if you're sick?"

"Mr. Tanner, I have been caring for myself for the better part of my life, and have, to date, done a more than admirable job. There is no reason for you to presume I have suddenly lost that ability. Now, Mr. Dunne, are you ready to resume our voyage?"

"I don't know. Thinking a bit more rest would help."

"Help you, or me? Honestly Mr. Dunne. Given your generally admirable inability to lie convincingly, to you really believe it is in your best interest to attempt to hustle me?"

"He's worried about you Ezra. Hell, we both are."

"For the last time, don't. I can assure you I am an expert at ensuring that the well-being of Ezra Standish if always first and foremost –"

"Ezra, you lie like a rug."

"Be that as it may Mr. Tanner, I believe we have wasted more than enough time here. Mr. Dunne, are you going to mount up, or do I have to lift you bodily onto Chaucer. Please don't doubt that I am capable of doing so. The anger that is percolating at the moment is more than sufficient to provide the adrenaline required."

"No need to get riled Ezra. I'm moving."

The process repeated itself several times over. The only difference was the intensity of the clashes fading, as none of them had the energy to talk, let alone fight any further as the day progressed.

Late afternoon found Ezra helping Vin down from Chaucer again. The pain that shot through him came close to knocking him off his feet, but by this point the others were to tired to notice. He reached for the saddlebag and when he found he could barely raise his right arm, casually switched to the other. After handing out the remaining berries and a couple pieces of hard candy he started off to look for water to fill the canteens. It was too much effort to try to hide the aches and pains, and he hoped that no one would comment. He didn't think he had the energy to hold his temper.

"We stopped for the night?" JD asked.

"We are at the territorial crossroads."

JD smiled for the first time in hours. "We're home?"

"No, but close. Chaucer can carry you both for the remainder. We can travel together again. We shall see home soon."

"Am I wasting my breath to tell you that you should take a break Ezra." Vin's concern for his friend continued to grow.

"I just want to be home." The gambler didn't even bother to hide the way the exhaustion and annoyance. "We shall continue."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra could barely lift his feet by the time they were close enough to qualify as being in Four Corners. He tried to spur himself to pick up speed but couldn't summon the strength. He looked up to the others and wasn't surprised to see the two men basically keeping each other on the horse. It was almost dark. There were few people he could see from the south end of town. He tried to call out but was too hoarse and drained. He drew the derringer and pointed it skyward, away from town. Even the simple act of firing created vibrations that sent spasms through him. He trudged forward, watching the street begin to fill and wasn't surprised to see Chris as the first man through the door of the saloon, weapon drawn.

"Dear God Ezra. What…"

"Please. They need help." Chris was at his side quickly, guiding the group toward Nathan's clinic above the livery. Buck had followed him from the saloon and was now running ahead to let Nathan know there were coming. Josiah had also heard the commotion and was coming down the street toward them.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Tanner has a head injury. Mr. Dunne was shot. The bullet just grazed over his side, but he is still losing blood. Mr. Tanner is not to confused, but he is weak and dizzy. They both –" he coughed, his throat too dry for a moment.

"Okay Ezra. We can let Nathan sort it all out."

Ezra kept speaking as if he'd heard nothing. "The horses were run off. I could find Chaucer but not the others. I looked for them, but I could not find him."

"Ezra. Look at me. You hurt?"

"Mr. Tanner's hurt. He has a concussion. And Mr. Dunne –"

"Yeah Ezra. You told us. We'll gonna take care of them." Chris stopped him as spoke very deliberately. "Are you hurt?"

"I am uninjured." He doubted that was entirely true, but the condition of the others was more pressing.

Buck was back, and he got JD off Chaucer, carrying him up the stairs and growing more concerned with each step he took. The young man was pale and barely awake.

"Hey kid, can you hear me?"

"Yeah Buck, I'm here, tired, but here. How are the others?"

"About as good as you are."

"We made it JD. Wouldn't have bet money on it." Vin mumbled as Chris and Josiah walked him to the second bed.

"You'd bet against Ezra? Thought you were smarter than that."

"Okay, JD." Nathan moved to JD's side. "Both of you shut up and lie still." He cautiously peeled back the bandages.

"Damn that's ugly." Buck reacted. JD blanched further.

"Smooth Buck." Nathan criticized. "Don't worry JD. It doesn't look too serious. Likely hurts bad, and you going to be stuck in here for a few days, but you'll be alright."

"What about Vin?"

Nathan shifted his attention. Vin winced when the lantern was moved close to him. "Light bothering you?"

"And the noise." he admitted.

"Moving makes him kinda sick too." JD added.

Nathan spent a few moments checking him over. "Well, you'll be here keeping JD company. Same deal, I don't think it serious, but it'll be a while before you feel like yourself."

"How about Ezra?"

"Said he wasn't hurt."

"And you believed him?" Vin asked in surprise.

"I'll get him." Chris stood but Josiah got in his way. "You stay here, he doesn't need your attitude."

Chris glared his response, then toned it down when he realized all he was doing was confirming the comment.

As he started down the stairs, Josiah was surprised to see Tiny standing there, staring up. "I was just coming to fetch one of you. Something's wrong with Mr. Ezra. He's – well – he's not right."

Josiah moved cautiously toward Chaucer's stall, and was surprised to see Ezra trying to put the saddle back on him, mumbling to himself. He was all but collapsing under the weight of it, and was drenched in sweat.

"This is wasting time. I have to get back."

"Ezra? You OK there, son?"

"No. Someone removed Chaucer's saddle. I have to fix it. I have to go back."

"Go back where?"

"For Mr. Tanner. I have to get him to bring him home."

Josiah walked slowly toward Ezra, not wanting to get him upset. "Vin is upstairs with Nathan."

"Then it is Mr. Dunne I have to find? I thought I had already transported him."

"You did, Son. They're both here and they're going to be okay. You need to come with me to see Nathan. He needs to check you out."

"No! He needs to tend to the others. They were hurt. Mr. Dunne was shot, and Mr. Tanner injured his head. He may be confused."

 _He's confused – what does that make you?_ Josiah thought.

"I must find them. They aren't here."

"I know where they are Ezra. Come with me and I can show you."

"You have located them. How?"

"Let's just say we got real lucky." He moved a few steps closer. "Come on, we'll go check on them."

"Yes, we should ensure they have what they need. We ran out of food. They may be hungry. And thirsty." He turned to face Josiah, taking a step forward. Josiah had to lunge to catch him as he fell. He charged up the stairs carrying the limp form.

"Nathan. He collapsed."

Nathan looked up from where he was working on JD. "He breathing?"

"Yeah. Shallow, but breathing."

"Go check on him." JDs voice was anxious.

"Stay still JD or I'm gonna have to knock you out."

"You need to check on him."

"Check who? Vin asked, roused from his semiconscious state by the anxious tones.

"Ezra collapsed." JD called over. "Nathan won't look at him."

"JD, shut up and lie still. And Vin, don't even think about getting up." Nathan ordered. "I have to finish stitching you JD. The more you fight me, the longer it'll take."

Buck put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "In other words, the sooner you shut up, the sooner he can get to Ezra." JD clamped his lip shut and nodded to Nathan to finish.

Nathan spoke to Josiah as he worked. "Tell me what happened down there."

"He was confused. Said he had to go back and get Vin." Chris looked at Vin for an explanation.

"Why would –" he started before being cut off by Nathan.

"Details can keep Chris. What else Josiah?"

"He kept repeating himself."

"How was his speech?"

"Fancy as always, but a bit slurred."

The healer looked over to the bed, then turned to Vin. "Was he hurt, hit his head or anything like that?"

"His hand got messed up when the reins got pulled from him. You think you got infected?"

"There's no fever." Josiah answered, and he moved to look at the hand he down noticed was bandaged. "Damn, this looks nasty, but I don't see any sign it's gone bad." He checked again for fever, and Ezra's shifted lightly at the touch.

"Check his shoulder Josiah, I think his put it out of joint again."

Josiah nodded at Vin's suggestion, carefully pulling back Ezra's shirt. It wasn't careful enough though, and a spasm of pain shot through him severe enough to result in an effort to pull away.

"Ezra – you hear me? You awake?" There was no response. Josiah reached out for a pair of Nathan's scissors and cut at the shirt.

"Holy Shit!" Buck blurted out, seeing the injury. Ezra's skin was mottled in shades of dark blue and purple from the bruising that covered his shoulder and half his chest. Nathan grimaced when he glanced over to see the extent of the damage.

"Josiah, press really soft on his chest. See if the ribs are damaged. Vin, was he having trouble breathing?"

"Not that he let on. Course, he didn't let on that anything was bothering him." He forced himself to sit up, looking over and blanching when he saw how extensive the damage was. "Good God! How did he climb trees and get us on and off Chaucer when he was that busted up?"

Ezra flinched and moaned as the examination continued. "I think the ribs are ok, but this is more that just a dislocation Nathan. I think he might have busted his collarbone. And his skin feels hot, and dry."

Nathan looked over again, then back at the other patients. "Josiah, pinch the skin on the back of his good hand."

"Why?" He asked, reaching out to comply.

"What happens?"

"Nothing. It just sorta stays pinched."

"Damn."

"What?" Josiah pinched his own hand and saw the skin settle back. "What does it mean?"

"He's dehydrated. Bad. These two are mildly dry, but his sounds a lot worse. Go slow with the water though. He'll likely react bad if you give him too much once. Just small sips."

"That's why he passed out?" Chris asked.

"Part of it, along with the pain that arm must be causing him." Nathan was next to Ezra now, handing Josiah a bandage role. "Go wrap up JD for me while I check this out."

"Toss it here Josiah." Buck offered. "I'll take care of the kid."

Vin spoke up again. "He hasn't been eating much either. We didn't have a lot with us and he wouldn't leave us to hunt. Not that he's especially good at that, and there wasn't all that much game in the first place."

"Vin, what the hell happened?"

"Long story Chris."

"Save it until you're stronger." Nathan advised. "Right now I need to know more about Ezra. No food or water. Climbing trees with a busted collarbone. Terrific. What else did the fool do?"

"Don't think he's closed his eyes for more than a few minutes in close to two days."

"And he's been walking – geez be careful Buck – walking the whole time."

"In those boots?" Chris looked at Ezra's feet. "Not meant for that."

"Get them off him for me Chris. Carefully."

Chris moved to the foot of the bed and bent over to pull. "They won't budge. Feet feel swollen. You can see the leather stretched."

"Well then cut them off him."

"Oh, he's not gonna like that." JD observed.

"I don't think I can Nathan. They're skin-tight on him."

"Buck, you done with JD? Okay, then get Chris a scalpel from the tray there."

"It's still too tight." Chris began.

"Cut the back seam. It'll loosen them."

There was silence as Chris began, while Nathan checked Ezra's hand. The curse from Chris focused all attention there. He slowly pulled the first boot off, revealing blood and blisters.

"Shit. Okay don't touch him. His feet need to be soaked before we can get the socks off him. Buck –"

"Got it. Warm water and clean cloths." They sat quietly, waiting for Buck to come back, then set about helping to fix Ezra. Things didn't look quite so bad been cleaned up, but the damage was evident.

"Ezra? Can you hear me?" There was no reaction to Nathan's voice. Josiah repeated the question with the same lack of response.

"Vin, try talking to him. No don't get up. Just call over."

"Ez, you need to wake up. You hear me?"

Ezra twitched at the words, tossing lightly but not fully reacting. Vin asked him again, and this time Ezra moved more, half waking. "Yes Vin I'm coming." A gentle but firm hand from Josiah kept him from moving as he faded out again.

"Okay, at least he's responsive. He's trained himself to listen for Vin and JD so that makes sense. Try to keep giving him small sips of water, just a couple spoonsful at a time. I think mostly he needs rest, but it'll take a while for him to come back from this."

"How could he even walk?" Buck wondered. "You sure his feet are gonna be OK?" Nathan just nodded. "It musta hurt like hell."

"Never let on. Wouldn't have known about his shoulder if he hadn't had trouble getting us up and down from Chaucer."

"Okay. Enough for now. If you're not in a bed, get outta here. These guys need to rest. We can get the story later."

Chris and Buck stood reluctantly but Josiah stayed put. "You too, Josiah. He needs to rest, and he won't even know you're here."

"You can't be sure."

"Leave it be Josiah. Nathan will send for you if he needs you."

"Fine, but I'm going to be back."

"Don't doubt it."

 _tbc_

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	4. Chapter 4

Late the next day both Vin and JD were sitting outside on the balcony of Nathan's clinic. They weren't yet allowed to even think about going downstairs where they could wander off. Buck and Chris were relaxing with them while Josiah stayed next to Ezra, letting Nathan get a short sleep. The gambler developed a fever in the early evening, and while he managed to fight it off over the next several hours, it made for a restless night for both healer and patient. Josiah had pulled up a chair beside the bed right after breakfast and hadn't moved since. He was the reason the others sat outside now, fearing their conversation would keep Ezra from getting the rest he so badly needed.

Once they were comfortably set up, and when Buck finally finished fussing with JD's blanket, Chris updated on them on some good news. "First thing to let you know, you'll be getting Milagro and Peso back."

"You're kidding?" "How?" The two men spoke at the same time.

"Rancher near Dawson found them in his field and turned them over to the Sheriff. Got in touch with us because of the stuff in the saddlebags, so arrangements were made. Question is – how did you manage to lose them?"

"We were dry-gulched." Vin explained.

"Yeah, taking a break on the ride and four, maybe five guys attacked."

"It was six JD. We took a couple down, but the others got away. It all spooked the horses. That's how Ezra got hurt; when he tried to grab the reins, but they pulled free. Must have wrecked the collarbone then too. I didn't see him fall – did you?" JD shook his head.

"That's when JD got hit? What happened to you?" Chris prodded for more of the story.

"That was just stupidity." Vin growled.

"It was an accident Vin. Plain and simple."

"Fell on the rocks because I wasn't paying enough attention. Ezra wouldn't have had to take all that on himself if I hadn't been so stupid."

Buck shook his head. "Anybody can fall Vin. Sounds like JD's right. It was an accident."

"That doesn't help Ezra."

"Neither does beating yourself up."

"So," Chris decided they needed to move on. "You two rode while he walked. Surprised he put Chaucer through all that."

"For a while he didn't. One of us rode until we found a good spot to rest, then he'd ride back to get the other one."

"Walked back." JD corrected.

"What? He told me he was riding."

"Walked the whole way each time. Wanted to give Chaucer a break."

"Son of a bitch. The idiot. I'm gonna kill him."

"While that seems like a perfectly reasonable response." Chris tried to calm Vin down. "You can't be mad at him when all he was trying to do was get you two home."

"Hell I can't."

"He did what he had to do Vin." Buck added. "Nothing was going to change that."

"He damn near killed himself!"

"Would you have done anything different?" Chris asked.

Vin hesitated. "No, probably not."

"Okay then. Don't expect less of him. That's not fair."

Vin took a deep breath to calm down. Shouting was not helping his headache. "I just wish I could helped more is all."

"We get it Vin. He will too." The sharpshooter didn't look totally convinced.

"Nathan give you any idea on how long he's gonna be out of it?"

"Hard to say JD. He was totally exhausted, dry as dust, and then there is all the aches and hurts. Fighting off the fever didn't help matters."

"But he is gonna be okay?" JD asked tentatively.

Buck smiled to reassure him. "He should be just fine, it just took a lot out of him. He needs some time."

"That applies the two of you as well. You should both be back inside resting."

"Too nice out here Chris." JD argued. "Besides, fresh air is supposed to be good for you."

"Yeah but if Nathan catches you –"

"He'll be mad as hell." A voice came up from the street. Nathan glared at Chris. "I expected this from Vin and JD and Buck. But you're supposed to be the responsible one."

"What can I say? They looked desperate. Besides, it was Josiah's idea." He forced himself not to smile when he passed the blame, knowing Nathan wouldn't take his anger out on the big man.

"Inside. Now." By the time Nathan got upstairs both of his patients were reluctantly settling back into bed.

"How does he seem Josiah? Nathan asked quietly as he pulled another chair over to sit next to Ezra.

"Cooled off, and he's been quiet. Hasn't moved much, but it doesn't look like he's in a lot of pain."

"It has decreased to be at a tolerable level."

"Hey Ezra. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Mr. Dunne. It is a great relief to hear you in such good voice. Might I dare to hope that Mr. Tanner is equally recovered."

"Sure am Ez. Thanks to you."

"You give me far too much credit."

Vin sighed. "You kept us alive Ezra."

"Nonsense. You were more than capable of carrying for yourselves had it been required."

JD couldn't let that go unchallenged. "So then, why didn't you let us?"

"Because it was not required. You were injured and would heal more effectively with care."

"You were hurt too." JD argued.

"Not seriously."

"Beg to differ there Ezra." Nathan admonished. "You came damn close to killing yourself. Dehydrated, exhausted, busted up and bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Ezra looked surprised. "I was not injured."

"Your feet are kind of messed up. Got some lotion on them now, so likely you don't feel much, but you messed them up pretty bad." He blanched as he looked down at his feet. "They'll heal Ezra. You won't be walking much for a couple of weeks, but you'll recover." He flopped his head back on the pillow, sighing with relief and exhaustion. Even that simple move had aggravated his shoulder, a fact neither man next to him failed to notice. Josiah laid a hand gently on his arm, signalling him to lie still.

"Broke your collarbone, Son. You're gone be laid up in here for a while."

"I suppose it would be a futile effort and waste of my energy to propose being relocated to the comfort of my own room for the duration?"

Buck grinned. "Pay up JD – told you it would be less than 10 minutes till he asked."

"Don't have my money here Buck," JD glared at the man, "and it ain't fair taking advantage of a sick man, making me bet when I was clearly not thinking right."

Chris ignored the by-play between the duo and focused on Ezra. "You did a hell of a job out there." Chris smiled at him. "You really did."

"Nothing beyond what anyone else would have done in the same position. It was hardly a stellar success."

"Just how do you figure that?" Buck asked, a bit angry that the man refused to accept the praise.

"I was unable to secure or recover their horses. Additionally, I could not provide the food they required. In short, this fell far short of qualifying as an ideal rescue."

"First, and most important, you got them back alive. All three of you came back alive. That's how you measure a rescue." Chris tried to him straight.

"And Peso and Milagro have been found and will be here in a day or two more, so don't worry about that." JD added.

"As for the food, you can't find what isn't there. You kept us going Ezra. That's all that matters."

"I could have done better."

"Don't rightly see how." Josiah answered.

"Ezra, stop. You did a hell of a good job and we're all grateful for what you done. Can't you just accept that?"

Ezra opened his eyes and looked around at the six men who were watching him before answering Chris. "I suppose I shall have to, as I don't imagine you will leave me much choice in the matter." He relaxed and settled back, smiling slightly at the image of the six men nodding in unison.

"Mr. Larabee, did I understand you correctly? You had to cut the boots to remove them from my feet?"

Chris had been expecting this. He knew how Ezra felt about the way he dressed. He hated to think how much those boots had cost. "We were as careful as we could be Ezra. Cut them up the seam and I took them over for Callahan to look at. I figure the way that man stitches up saddles, he'd be able to fix those boots for you. He did say he could sew them back together, but when he tried to clean them – well, they were a real mess."

"So, they are unsalvageable?"

"Yeah Ezra I'm sorry. I just don't see that you'll ever be able to wear them again."

"Oh, thank the blessed saints! I believe the next time I shop for footwear, I shall put a little bit more emphasis on comfort, and a little less on fashion."

Vin grinned. That sounds like a good idea Ezra."

Buck smiled broadly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we could find you some real good walking boots before your next trip."

He felt himself fortunate that Ezra did not have the strength to get out of bed. But the glare he got assured him that Ezra would not forget the comment and would find suitable retribution.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

The End


End file.
